shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Amethyst Okami
Appearence Amethyst is an average height well toned young pirate with light purple hair. She is known in her appearence for the ninja like outfit she wears. She is normally seen wearing a short kimono with a stash round her waist to hold her two katana's with a purple/blue colour scheme. A dark blue skin tight bodysuit is underneath this with long knee high dark blue socks and black ankle boots. On her head she wears a bandana with a ying yang design on it. She is always seen with a young white wolf by the name of Gekkou (moon) Her appearence didnt change much during the time skip apart from her hair was longer and has weapons hidden in her kimono. Gekkou has also grown bigger but this time he has a ying gang bandana round his neck too matching amethyst's. Personality Amethyst is a calm and level headed when she is not fighting she is good at getting out of sticky situations with bandits and a few lowly marines. She always ensures her crew don't get serious injuries by either sacrificing herself or deflecting the attack. During a fight she gets serious and scares her crew a little she normally has a go at the enemy for attacking her ship and crew before pulling out her swords, using martial arts or sending Gekkou upon them in a fit of rage. She always tells her crew everything will be fine and to believe they will get out of any situation. When helping her navigator Cho in storms amethyst normally panics and holds onto Gekkou before calming down and helping out. The only time she wont help is when there is a thunderstorm where you will find her hiding underneath a table with a blanket saying the word scary a dozen times till its gone. This is believed to have come from her childhood when she saw her father get struck by lighting twice in one month on her home island this was not the cause of his death but scarred amethyst for life mentally. She also has a passion for food helping out the ships cook Takumi whenever he asks her and always slaps anyone who tries to sneak some food before its been served up and put on the table. Her favourite food is onigiri which she makes takumi make plates upon plates of the stuff till she is satisfied. Relationships Crew "We are a family we don't fight to die for each other we fight to live for each other. May the moon be my witness the Moonwolf's shall forever show everybody else what a true family is." She treats the crew like important jewels allowing them to train and flourish in their own time only telling them to train if she knows times ahead are going to be tough. After the timeskip the crews respect for Amethyst grows when she tells them of her past and ask them to do the same that way the family is more open to each other with their feelings. Marines Amethyst sometimes tries to seduce them for fun and then tease them during the fight she has with them she also sees them as evil for allowing the merfolk to be captured. She is only kind to the fellow marines her crew are related to allowing her crew members to fight them as its their fight and not hers. Pirates Amethyst respects other pirate crews unless they say bad things about merfolk this is due to the fact she sees human and merfolk as the same species. She also has disrespect for pirates that brag about how great they are. Regular people Amethyst does her best not to cause disruption to people when she is on their island but helps them if they are attacked by bandits or criminals. History Amethyst was born on dusk island she is from a ninja clan that strongly believe in worshipping the moon and that every clan member is born to believe wolves are the protectors to the clan. She has a pet wolf known as gekkou. After a huge war in a small island barely visited in east blue the Okami clan were thought to have been wiped out but Amethyst was the sole survivor after running away from the murders happening around her and decided to learn the way of the sword and various different types of martial arts in order to keep the ninja side of her bright. Once she escaped from the murders happening on one side of the island she found her family base in the woods undamaged and decided to reside there for the time being. Going out to the woods to train, hunt and find medical herbs, she only went down to the village whenever she needed other supplies the money came from selling rabbits to the local villagers. She fought bears and sparred with wolves as part of her training in the woods and found people in the village to teach her swordsmanship and martial arts. She then saved the money she got from selling rabbits and beating up bandits to be a small boat and set out to find her crewmebers and become a pirate. It took her 12 weeks to find all her crewmembers. Her crewmembers are Cho the Navigator, Takumi the cook, Raku the musician, Ronin the Swordsman, Reizo the Archaeologist, Sasaki the Doctor, Rin the Sniper and Oshiro the Shipwright as well as the pet wolf gekkou. 'Abilities ' Amethyst has already gained black belt in Karate, Jujitsu and is learning swordsmanship right now she had mastered Battojutsu and can easily defeat many enemies this way. She is also looking to learn how to fight with two swords and has an interest in the fighting style of zoro. She owns two katana's and a few small throwing knives. Fighting Style Karate Amethyst is a triple black belt in Karate which allows her to disarm people with guns and knives using her own techniques taught to her by her sensei when she was younger some say her karate skills are on par with some users of fishman karate. Her speciality in her karate is her vital point strikes and throwing skills. Her throwing skills are more powerful that most as she is able to throw a full grown man a few hundred feet compared to some of her crew. Her vital point strikes are incredibly accurate even when fighting against merfolk. Jujitsu Amethyst has also mastered this martial arts too she is able to fight incredibly well against armoured opponents. She is very good at striking an opponent when they are wearing thick armour made of steel of animal skins. Her sensei taught her the striking method which is a rare technique used nowadays in the pirate era. She is good at blocking most attacks once she has figured out the enemies next move by looking at their soulders of hips to determine whether it to be a punch or kick. Sword arts Amethyst sword techniques mainly revolve around kenjutsu and Battojutsu. She has also mastered the techniques of iaijutsu (sword drawing) which is a challenging style to master in kenjutsu. She is also teaching herself via books and scrolls left behind by her parents the art of ryōtōjutsu (two sword) She is also trying to make her own sword style which would allow her to do martial arts and swordsmanship at the same time. Physical Attributes Strength Amethyst is a lot stronger than some of her crew due to the fact when she was younger she lived out in the wilderness by herself after her parents death due to this fact she can fight bears and wolves without a problem. One of her biggest accomplishes is when she fought three brown bears by herself two weeks before setting out as a pirate. She can also defeat a sea king in a few hits. Speed Amethyst speed is above average and can sometimes seem as though she is in two places at once when she is at her top speed this is due to the training she put herself through in order to fight large brown bears in the woods. She also has weights tied to her arms and legs as part of training to be faster and stronger she refuses to take them off till she can barely notice them before upgrading them to heavier weights. Agility Amethyst agility is good for the level of skills she has, she can dodge most sword attacks and punches but has yet to master haki in order for her to be able to dodge bullets and high speed attacks properly. Endurance Amethyst is able to endure quite a few hits before she is unconscious, she can endure a few huge hit from a sea king and marine commander before she is near death but even then she refuses to back down from her fight. She can recover from attacks fairly quickly thanks to the crew excellent doctor where as before it took a day or two to recover. She can stay being awake for two days maximum before she needs to sleep this comes in handy when most of her crew are recovering from an attack previously. Senses and Instinct Amethyst being from a clan that believes in moon and worshipping wolves, also from surviving in the woods she has gained a sharp eye and a keen nose. Due this this she can see a sniper from miles away and can smell when a sea king is nearby and food from a few miles which makes it troublesome for her crew as she chases the smell. She is also able to sense an enemy when they are nearby and how many. Weapons Swords Amethyst owns two black ninja swords passed down from her ancestors these are the two main swords she uses at the moment and a Reverse blade sword which she uses to knock the enemy out rather than kill this can be rather useful when capturing a marine to gain information. The black ninja swords have an air of elegance to them when they are being use with the fierceness of a ninja behind them. The reverse blade sword is also rumoured to cut through anything with enough sword power and swing force behind it. Category:Pirate Category:Female Category:Captain Category:Human Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artist